


Home

by thaliastxrk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood, Ficlet, Just a cute idea tbh, M/M, Mentions of Death, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliastxrk/pseuds/thaliastxrk
Summary: “Make me like you,” Bucky pleaded.“I wouldn’t put that evil on you,” Peter sighed, pulling away from him a little. “It’s a horrible life. Having to leave the places you love when people start to change and don’t see you changing with them. Leaving people you’ve bonded with. The hunger never leaving your veins and dealing with the lives you take. I couldn’t do that to you.”Note: I do not give consent for this work, or any other of my works, to be posted on another site other than this one.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> ehhhh, found this in my notes. i've got no clue what it was meant to be, but here it is.

“Make me like you,” Bucky pleaded when Peter pulled away from his neck, feeling his fingers press over the puncture wounds while they healed from Peter’s blood in his system. “Please.”

“I wouldn’t put that evil on you,” Peter sighed, pulling away from him a little. “It’s a horrible life. Having to leave the places you love when people start to change and don’t see you changing with them. Leaving people you’ve bonded with. The hunger never leaving your veins and dealing with the lives you take. I couldn’t do that to you.”

“I don’t wanna live without you,” Bucky said, voice cracking and near to tears.

“You will. You’ll live a long and happy life and forget all about me.”

“Please don’t,” Bucky begged. “Don’t take that away from me. If you’re really gonna leave then please let me keep the memories. I don’t ever wanna forget you-“

“Alright,” Peter promised, a hand coming up to stroke Bucky cheek. “I won’t. I won’t take them away,” Peter continued. “Just know… I’ll never forget you either. You’ll always be with me, thousands of years from now… If I’m so lucky.”

Bucky laughed despite the tears that were streaming down his cheeks and falling onto his shirt. Peter looked down as he began to cry, the sound deafening Bucky’s ears and making him squeeze his eyes closed and his head fall back against the tree. They stayed there for a while, Peter laying back down in Bucky’s arms until Peter could see the sky begin to lighten. Bucky helped him to his feet and kissed him for as long as he could, keeping a tight hold on his hand until he knew he absolutely had to go. Peter stepped away slowly, his hand still in Bucky’s as he sniffled and gazed up at him, and spoke to him until his hand fell from his reach,

“Thank you for sharing New York with me. Until the next life, James.”

Life went on after that, although never forgetting and keeping Peter close to his heart, life went on. Peter may have turned him down that night, but while bleeding out on the battlefield someone took pity and turned him that night. He struggled to adjust for a while but remembered Peter’s advice, never wanting his victims to be afraid, never wanting them to be in pain and always granting them the mercy of dying peacefully as he drained the life from them. He feared that if he hadn’t met Peter that night in 1943 that he would’ve slaughtered his way through a city, wild and untamed; dangerous and a thing of nightmares. Even at his worse, he still granted peace thanks to a darling boy with deep whiskey filled eyes and a songbird voice.

He changed with the times, the seasons, the rises and the falls. He helped where he could and always returned to the city, always came back home. The other vampires around him getting witches to break the curse of the sun but, finding a true home in the darkness as Peter did; wanting to feel him around him as he navigated through the dark city and hid away in his home while the sun was in the sky. He was right. Beauty was in the dark. Right as always. Bucky spent another night walking around the city, exploring in the absence and finding his fill from the night. He dropped the man to the floor, a hand stroking down his face as the life faded out and his eyes fell shut when he felt a presence behind him and that familiar smell of fresh linen and strawberries flow past him. He turned slowly and felt the air freeze in his lungs.

“Hello, James,” The songbird called out to him, his voice as lovely as 1943, calling out and pulling him back in time.

It was at that moment that New York City stood still. Bucky moved quickly, down the alleyway and scooped Peter up in his arms, searching his face and hands roaming his body, making sure it was really him. Taking in the smile as bright as the sun he hadn’t seen in almost a hundred years and those whiskey eyes pulling him in once again. Bucky crashed his lips against Peter’s, hands coming around his body to lock him up against his chest and felling Peter’s hand come up to his cheek, and a hand running through his hair. Bucky pulled away, breathless and leaning his forehead against Peter’s.

“I’m not letting you go this time,” Bucky swore. “I don’t ever wanna let you go again.”

“Then don’t,” Peter said softly, stroking his cheek once again with the softness he was blessed with and pressed his lips against his again.

_Home._

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you thinkkkk, it helps me a lot.  
> also, should I continue this? Should I write an actual fic for it?  
> chill with me on tumblr: @thaliastxrk


End file.
